Christmas Visit to The Burrow
by GryffindorTom
Summary: It's the annual Christmas Day visit to The Burrow and Harry is worn out, Ginny just wants the kids to behave and Susan is annoyed that she has been put down to work by the Minister of Magic, her boss. Can the Potter-Bones family get to The Burrow alright?


**Christmas Visit to The Burrow** – Rating **T**

Summary – **It's the annual Christmas Day visit to The Burrow and Harry is worn out, Ginny just wants the kids to behave and Susan is annoyed that she has been put down to work by the Minister of Magic, her boss. Can the Potter-Bones family get to The Burrow alright? HP/GW/SB, AW/MP, RW/HG**

Pairings – **Harry/Ginny/Susan, Arthur/Molly, Ron/Hermione, George/Angelina, Bill/Fleur, Charlie/OC, Percy/Audrey**

 **A/N - This story was one of my first Fan Fiction stories written back in October 2015, but left with some bits missing as I had lost my muse, and before I started on a Harmony affair in the background. The same loss of muse occured when I originally started to write The Fake Professor, with bits of chapters 5 and 6 partially completed. I recently decided that it was high time I add the link sections into this story, and upload it as I originally penned it to be, without the Harry/Hermione affair within it, but rest assured, they are having an affiar, as documented in the follow up to this story which I am penning soon, New Years 'Celebrations'.**

-Christmas Visit To The Burrow-

 **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

 **25th December 2016**

It was Christmas Day at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The rooms were all decorated in Red and Gold; the colours of Gryffindor taking hold. The pots in the kitchen were bubbling over, with Kreacher, the House Elf that works for the Potter-Bones family, sorting out breakfast.

Upstairs Susan, Harry and Ginny were sleeping when suddenly James came bounding in their bedroom, intent on disturbing their slumber. "Wake up Mom! Wake up dad! Its Christmas!" he shouted, bouncing on their bed.

"James, it's only 6 o'clock in the morning!" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes. "Go back to sleep!"

"But Mom! I want to open my presents!" James said, jumping on Ginny. "It's Christmas Day!"

"I'll tell you what," Harry said, stirring. "If you go and give Kreacher a hand, I will give you an extra present which you can take to Hogwarts. Otherwise you need to go back to your room and do your homework. I know Professor Longbottom gave you a two foot essay to do!"

"I'll go back to my room and do my homework." James said, smiling at Harry, "Merlin forbid that I don't get Professor Longbottom's homework done!"

"And don't go anywhere near my study!" Harry said, looking sternly, "I know you stole my map of Hogwarts yesterday. I was planning to give that to both you and your brother as well!"

Harry turned over, grabbing Ginny's shoulder, turning her a kiss. "Morning Chaser girl" he said, planting her neck with kisses. "Sleep well?"

"Watch it, Auror boy." Ginny said, smiling, "Or I'll set Percy on you with another report request!"

"Pompous Percival, the Chief Warlock, and our boss." Susan said, groaning. "Its not fair I have to go in to man the office while the Head Auror, along with the Head of the DMLE, get the job of having a day off to spend with the family. Even Minister Shacklebolt is getting the day off, but as Deputy Minister, do I get it off? No I bloody don't!"

"I did offer to work it," Harry said, looking at his consort. "But you know what mother in laws are like. I had a Howler that lasted longer than the one that Molly sent Ron in Second Year. He then looked at Ginny then laughed, remembering the embarrassment that it caused Ron, getting in trouble, then Ginny, for getting told well done at the end of Ron's telling off. "Might as well check on the terrible trio…or do you want a bath first?" he asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Nice try Potter, trying to seduce me!" Ginny said, smiling, "But no doubt Al and Lily will be in soon to wake us up."

The children got themselves dressed and fed, Harry and Ginny having some time in bed with Susan heading to work, albeit unwillingly, and used the Floo to get to The Burrow where they decided to play a Quidditch

 **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **25th December 2016**

"Al, I'm going to let you be Seeker today." Harry said, passing Albus his Firestar 650, "Your Uncle Charlie is the opposition Seeker, and he is slow. Just keep an eye out on the wind and you will nail it." Harry turned to James, passing him his Nimbus 4000. "James, you're up with Kingsley as Beaters. Just knock Charlie off his broom with that Bludger and we'll win the game."

"Lily, me and you are acting as Chasers today with your dad." Ginny said, grabbing her Firebolt XL6 from the bag she held on her shoulder. "Your Uncle Ron is their Keeper so we can get loads of goals in."

"Right guys, lets fly!" Harry said, making sure his team got on their booms and into the air. He joined Ginny, who was strolling over to Ron and Bill. Ron broke up from his teams huddle.

"Right, so Lily, Ginny and I are in the Chaser position up against Bill, Percy and Victorie?" Harry said, smiling at Ron. "Expect to lose mate!"

"Yeah, you may have my sister as Chaser," Ron said, trying to gloat, "But I'm Keeping against Amelia! She is going to be useless in her first Burrow Family Match!"

"Want to put money on it?" Harry asked, knowing that his team would win. "Or are you scared?"

"10 Galleons says that my team will win, hands down!" Ron said, laughing at him. "Or don't you want to take that bet?"

"Game on!" Harry said, shaking on it, "We'll swap the money later!"

"Ok, but my team will win!" Ron said, smiling, "Mark my words!"

"The likelihood of your team winning is as likely as the Cannons winning the league." Ginny said, laughing, "And that's impossible as the Harpies will win it! Isn't that right Harry?"

"Yes it is dear." Harry said, trying to look sincere. He shook the hand that Ron held out. "Come on chaser girl. Let's fly."

They mounted their brooms, getting up into the air. Mr Weasley threw the Quaffle into the air, with Ginny swooping down to grab it. She winked at Percy, flying fast round him, passing to Harry. Harry flew towards the goals; dodging Bludger after Bludger when suddenly Bill flew at him causing him to drop the Quaffle.

Victorie swooped down into a dive, grabbing the Quaffle, suddenly losing it because of a Bludger hit by James. Lily flew underneath, grabbing it, aiming towards her target when Hugo aimed another Bludger at her. She dodged and threw it to Ginny who shot at goal, and scored.

"You snooze, you lose!" Ginny shouted at Ron, flying round him. She looked at Albus who suddenly dived. Charlie chased after him, flying low. Albus levelled out and rose back up, Charlie in pursuit when George whacked a Bludger towards Albus. It hit its target, sending Albus speeding down to the ground. Everyone dropped down to the ground. James was the first one to run over to him.

"Albus!" James said, ruffling his hair. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Albus asked, seeing the Golden Snitch in his fingers. "Looks like we won!"

"Uncle George hit a Bludger towards you, just as you got the Snitch." James said, showing concern for his little brother. "You owe me you know, me catching you and stopping you from death."

"Do I?" Albus said, tears running down his face, "How do you mean James, I owe you?"

"There will be a time when I am in trouble, and you will have to help me, in the way I helped you," his brother confirmed, smiling, "Mom and Dad won't know about this, and you must not tell Lily either about our arrangement."

"Why can't I tell Father?" Albus asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to avoid Harry and Ginny fussing over him, although it was too late for fuss as soon as the Bludger hit him, Mrs Weasley was running out of The Burrow towards him.

"It's a debt to be kept secret between ourselves. A debt for life." James whispered in his ear. Little did Albus realise that James was having him on.

Everyone took themselves back into The Burrow, having their stomachs rumbling. Ron turned to Harry and tossed 10 Galleons over to him. "Looks like you win Harry," he said, being really grumpy over it.

After the meal was eaten and the presents were given out, the clouds outside started to get dark, nightfall approaching The Burrow. Harry and Ginny stood up, heading to the coat hook.

"Mom, would you mind looking after James, Al and Lily for a bit please?" Ginny asked, grabbing her cloak off the hook. "Harry and I will be back in a bit."

"I'll be happy to look after them for you dear." Mrs Weasley said, hugging Harry and Ginny. "Off to the usual place for a bit?"

"Yes Molly." Harry said, his eyes welling up with tears. "Off to Godric's Hollow."

 **The Churchyard, Godric's Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **25th December 2016**

Harry and Ginny stepped out of the door, arm in arm, walking until they reached the Apparation Point. When they got there they spun and the spot and disappeared from The Burrow, apparating at the churchyard at Godric's Hollow.

They walked through the gate at the church, round the church building, reaching the graveyard. Walking through the rows of headstones until they reached two familiar ones. Harry went down on his knees, pulling out his wand, producing a lily from it.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." he said, placing the lily close to his parents headstone. "I miss you so much. I can't believe it's been a couple of weeks since I last came to see you." He got up, standing next to Ginny, hugging her.

"James, Al and Lily know we've gone for a bit," Ginny said, passing Harry something to wipe his eyes. "Talking about Al, he's off to Hogwarts next year. I can't believe it's been 11 years since he was born, although time flies." She turned to the headstone of Remus and Tonks, pulling out her wand and producing a teddy. "Remus, Tonks. I don't know if Andy has told you, but Teddy is dating Victorie. You have given us all a reason to keep going, year after year. Thanks."

Ginny laid the teddy next to the headstone of Remus and Tonks and bowed her head. Harry stepped forward, looking at both graves. "Merry Christmas to you all. Just tell Sirius that too for me."

 **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **25th December 2016**

With that they walked out of the graveyard, cuddled together, reaching the gate. Once they passed through it they turned on the spot, disappearing from Godric's Hollow and apparating back at The Burrow. They saw the door open in the kitchen with Lily running out of it. She hugged Harry and was rewarded with tears.

"Why are you crying Dad?" Lily asked, loosening her hug, reaching for a tissue out of her pocket to give to Harry.

"It's love Lily." Ginny said, holding Harry's hand tightly. "Love is always something worth fighting for."

With that they went to join James, Albus, Teddy and the Weasley family to watch the fireworks display George had set up. Harry turned to Ginny at the end, hugging her. "You're right love." Harry said, James, Albus and Lily coming over to him and joining him in a hug. "Love is always worth fighting for. Merry Christmas."

-Christmas Visit To The Burrow-

 **A/N** – Uses from my story **The Fake Professor**. This story also uses themes and characters from the **Harry Potter** by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.

Just like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
